Dear Old Dad
by anarchyisthenewblack
Summary: Mirabelle is just a kid. The only problem is she's being raised by a group of overgrown children. Yeah, that's right, Mirabelle is Mirabelle Levesque, daughter of Triple H, and god daughter of Shawn Michaels. This is life through the eyes of a little dgenerate. First in a loooong series. Oh, did I mention that it's totally alternate universe? Because yeah, it is. Miri X TBA
1. Chapter 1

**EXPLANATIONS & DISCLAIMERS, ETC**

* * *

**I do not own any of the wwe superstars or divas. I do not own any of the storylines that this fanfiction follows. I do own my little plot twists and of course, my OC, Mirabella.  
**

**This is sort of a look at the life of a "superstars kid". See, Mirabella is the daughter of Triple H from a previous relationship he had before he ever became a wrestler. And, when something happens to her mother, Triple H winds up raising her. This story is the beginning of a series, I have quite a few about Miri that I want to post. But, this is just her younger years. I'll post her "aged up" later on today at some point.  
**

**Basically, this is what happens when a child gets raised by a group of "man boys". I should point out. I was not a fan of the Steph/Triple H thing, for some weird reason, I always saw her with Chris Jericho, I don't even know how or why.  
**

**When I post the second part, I'll also post a poll, so you guys can vote on who she belongs with. For more information about Mirabella, and her life.. See my polyvore account, fuckyeahimaninja for everything concerning my original character. And follow me, if you wanna get chapter blurb updates, and stuff. Plus, I like making friends.  
**

**Warnings: I'm gonna be real with you.. She's being raised by Triple H, during the DX era.. Just what the hell do you THINK you're going to see in this fanfic?  
**

**Eventually, probably in the second part, there will be sex and awkward situations. For this part, there's a lot of father daughter cuteness. And before I forget.. Triple H raises Mirabella from the time she's a few hours old until.. You get it.  
**

**And without farther adieu, on with the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**How The Hell Am I Going to Do This?**

* * *

Paul paced the corridors of the hospital's waiting room. He'd been there since about 6 am, when Mariah, his girlfriend went into labor. "Does it take this long, man?" he asked Shawn who shrugged and said "I'm not too sure, to be honest. I mean I have no kids, so I wouldn't know. Look, Paul, relax. I'm sure they'd tell you, if anything were going to go wrong or had happened."

Paul nodded and sat down, folding his hands, praying silently. He'd known Mariah was at risk when she'd found out she was pregnant. The stress of him finally making it into the WWF hadn't made it any easier on her, either. He hadn't been able to be there for the important stuff, the doctors visits, any of that. And now, he was just so damn scared that something was going to happen, and it was going to be bad.

'God.. If you're listenin.. Can you look out for my girls?' he muttered quietly, but when the doctors opened the door and he saw their faces, he knew. He'd lost one or both of them.

His stomach churned and he tasted vomit in his mouth. When the doctor explained that Mariah flatlined on the table and died, and they hadn't been able to bring her back, Paul felt himself starting to tear up.

He looked up through a curtain of brownish blond hair and asked, "What about? I mean.. Is my little girl okay Doc?"

The healthy cry of a newborn baby girl filled the hospital corridor, as the nurse bought the baby out since they'd just finished cleaning her and giving her a checkup.

"It's a little girl." The nurse said quietly, as Paul, aka Triple H took the small little girl into his arms, and looked down at her, managing a brave smile. "Hey princess.. It's daddy. Mommy's not gonna be here with us, but she's still here with us."

Shawn put his hand on his friend's shoulder and then sighing quietly said "Paul, I'm sorry about Mariah, man. But we gotta pull together. For the part of her you have left."

Paul nodded and holding his little girl said quietly, in an almost oddly afraid sounding voice, "How the hell am I gonna do this alone, man? Mariah was my rock.. She was my whole world."

Shawn shook his head and then said quietly, "You're not alone, Paul. You got the entire DX army, bud. And she's got one hell of a godfather.. Me, of course. You won't be alone at all."

Paul nodded and the little baby girl reached up, and grabbed hold of his finger, almost like she was saying that she didn't mind. Paul wiped his eyes and said with a little laugh, "Did you see that? I think she understood you man.. So.. We need a name for her.. Any ideas?"

"Mirabelle Mariah Levesque." Shawn suggested, as Paul smiled. "Yeah. I like that. We can call her Miri."

Shawn nodded and the nurse came, taking her back to the nursery. Paul went, and scrubbing in, sat the entire night, telling Miri about his job, and her mom. Shawn was on hand to take tons of pictures and to his shock, around 1 am, Vince McMahon showed up and then said quietly, "We came as soon as we heard. Some of the guys sent some stuff, I'm getting the driver to bring it in now."

Shawn laughed as the stuffed animals and toys started going by. He nodded and said "Yeah, Paul's pretty shaken up about it, Vince. I talked to him, and he wants to know if he's still gonna have a job, if he brings Miri on the road with him. He won't let anyone keep her, he's insisting on doing it himself, said it's what her mama would have wanted."

Vince nodded and then said " I don't see why it'd be an inconvienence, in all honesty. But again, when he comes out of the nursery, tell him we send our condolences. Mariah was a good woman, from what I know of the few times I met her."

Shawn nodded and when Vince left, he walked through the room with toys, and looked at the name tags, laughing as he read some of the messages.

The most surprising toy came from Stone Cold, and it was a blanket with wild horses all over it. The message though was true Austin. "Kid's gonna need something to keep it warm. It ain't much, but hell, I figure it's better than freezin it's ass off. Poppin a top and lightin a cigar for ya'll right now, Austin."

Paul sweet talked a night nurse into letting him take Miri for a walk around the garden area of the hospital. Since she was healthy, they let him.

"See that baby girl? That's the North Star." Paul pointed up as he held the cooing baby girl who just stared at him. She reached up again, and he laughed, hugging her against him. "Anyway. That's the North Star. That's our star. If you ever have to be away from daddy, and you miss him, find that star, and look at it. I'll be thinking about you, and looking at it too."

Another series of coos escaped the little newborn baby girl's throat and he said "Let's get you back inside. It's kinda cold out, don't want you getting sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRI'S TERRIBLE TWOS**

* * *

"Shit! The kid just bit me." Dwayne Johnson laughed as he looked in Miri's little mouth, as he saw it. "HEY PAUL! WE GOT TEETH!"

"Oh fuck. Next it'll be boobs, then boys, then cars.. Or cars then boys." Paul muttered as he took his two year old daughter into his arms and shushed her while she cried. "Baby, you're burnin up. Let's take you to the medic and see if they still have your baby tylenol."

Shawn walked in and then took the crying baby, with Miri instantly going quiet. "How the hell do you keep doing that, Michaels?" Paul asked as Shawn shrugged then said " Dunno. Maybe it's you freakin' out when she cries. Try just holding her, man."

Stone Cold walked in and taking one look at Miri said "Kid's teethin'. Get her some rum or somethin' rub it on her gums. Alcohol dulls pain."

"You cannot be serious. I am NOT giving my two year old alcohol." Paul said as Miri said "Da! Hut!"

Shawn handed him the sippy bottle she drank out of and then said "I rubbed the tip in my Southern Comfort. Let's just try what Austin suggested?"

Dwayne plugged his ears as he said " She's got a damn good set of lungs, I'll give her that, man."

Paul rubbed the bottle against Miri's gums, and she licked it, scrunching up her face. "Nasty, Da!"

Paul ruffled her two small and crooked pigtails as he laughed and said "Smart. My baby girl is smart."

He got her dressed in her lime green and black DX shirt and a black and lime green pair of shorts, her black converses and carried her down to the medic.

The kind faced nurse handed him the tylenol and then said "She's getting so big."

He smiled and said " Scared the shit out of me yesterday, she was trying to take steps. If Shawn hadn't caught her, she'd have busted her little behind. She's growin too damn fast."

The nurse smiled and said "They always do. Before you know it, she'll be talking back to you better, and pulling pranks."

Paul groaned and said "Don't remind me. Shawn's already threatening to train her to prank on demand, and unfortunately, she already knows the 'suck it' chant."

He walked out of the nurses station, and happened to bump into Road Dogg in the hallway, who promptly reached for the two year old. "Are you feelin better today, sugarbear?"

Miri poked out her tongue and then said "I miri. Not sugabea."

Paul laughed then said "She's not a nicknames kinda girl, Jesse, you'd think after so long a round her, you'd know that."

Road Dogg laughed then said "Boys clothes, Paul?"

"She can't move around in the girls shit. She likes to move too much to be wearing little dresses and slippers. Besides. I tried her in dresses, in less than ten seconds, she looked like a live version of the naked dancing baby."

Jesse snickered and then said "We takin her out with us tonight again? She loves that shit man."

"Of course. I'm not leavin her in the back."

" And you wonder why she knows the words suck it at two." Jesse said as he smirked then Paul said "Besides. It kinda gives me something to look forward to, looking down at the announcer booth and seein' her sitting there, making faces up at me."

As DX's music began to play, Paul slid Miri, who was now wearing a DX tanktop and a green and black tutu with black leggings beneath onto his shoulder. "We go to wok da." Miri giggled as she sat on her father's shoulders and waved while they walked down the ramp.

Then daddy's opponent, Undertaker slid into the ring, and Miri did the crotch chop before her uncle Shawn took her to the announcer table.

Jerry Lawler handed her her coloring book and then said "So, how is little Miri Boo tonight?"

"I wann bited him." Miri said as she pointed at Taker, which made Jerry and JR laugh hysterically.

"My da gon win. He big." Miri said as she chewed on her purple crayon and watched the match intently.

"When I bigger, I hep my da."

The match ended and Paul came down, picking up his daughter from the ring side table. "She wasn't a pain tonight?"

Jerry laughed and said "Nah. I like having our little guest commentator."

Paul smiled as JR said "She said she's gonna help you fight when she gets bigger."

Paul laughed and walked back up the ramp toting his little girl, who waved and giggled from his shoulders.

"I wuv you da."

"I love you too princess."

"Stowwy?"

"Yeah. Wanna read Pinocchio again?"

"No... I wann hea comic. Supaman."

"Okay then, Superman it is."

"Da.. What word ass mean?"

Paul groaned and looking up over his shoulder at his daughter said with a smile, "Its a bad word, princess."

"But why we call unca Biwwy a ass man?"

" I have no idea, princess."

"Otay."


	4. Chapter 4

**MIRI'S TERRIBLE TWOS CONTINUED  
**

* * *

"She's standing, Daddy.. Look at our little big girl now." Shawn laughed as he sat on the floor holding Miri by her little waist, to balance her.

"Now sweetie. Put one foot out in front of the other. Ahh, be careful, you fall, and your daddy will flip out." Miri giggled as she shouted, "Da! I wak!"

She started taking steps towards Paul, who stood then knelt down and said with a smile, "Come on, princess. Walk to daddy."

Miri made it about halfway, then down on her bottom she went. She crossed her arms and snarled at the floor, angrily. "I wann wak!"

"I know baby girl. I know." Paul said as he sat down, and pulled his little girl into his lap, to brush her hair. "You're learnin' it just takes some time."

"Time too wong!" Miri insisted as she turned and put her face in her daddy's t shirt and started to cry. Mark Caloway stuck his head in and said " Paul. Get Shawn to watch the kid. I finally found that you know what she wanted for her birthday."

"You didn't bring a live pony backstage, seriously?"

Stone Cold laughed and finishing a beer said with a smirk, "Hell naw, but I did. Bought mine too. Gonna let him shit in the ring tonight, see just how mad I can make Vince."

Triple H groaned then said "She's two.. How the hell's she gonna ride a pony?"

Stone Cold said "That kid's a smart kid. She'll do it, man. Sides. I'm gonna borrow her tonight, let her ride in front of me when I pull my stunt."

"Steve... That horse is like way off the ground.. What if she falls?"

"Paul.. She's a kid. They're gonna fall. Besides, she busted her ass in the hall the other day, tryin to walk, kid didn't do anythin but laugh. She's a tough little girl. She's like her uncle Steve."

Mark groaned as he looked down at his biker boot. "Steve your horse, and Miri's present just shit all over my foot."

Stone Cold laughed then said "Horses shit. It's what they do, man." as he finished his beer . and smiled as he then saw Miri crawling towards the door. "Hey darlin'. Remember that thing ya wanted when Unca Steve took you to watch those westerns?'

Miri's face glowed. "Da! It a horsey!"

Groaning, Paul handed Miri up to Stone Cold and then said "Uncle Steve's gonna take you for a ride. You hang on tight, okay, princess?"

" 'Kay, da."

"I mean it, Miri. Do not let go."

" 'Kay da. gooness. I not a baby."

Paul laughed and ruffling her hair said "No, but you need to stop growin kid. Time's flying by too fast, daddy wants to keep you little forever."

" No!"

"Yes." Paul laughed as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose and watched Stone Cold with Miri, going towards the front of the ring.

Stone Cold took the mic and spoke from horseback. " Bet ya'll are wonderin why I bought a horse to the front o the arena."

Chants filled the stadium and he smirked as he said "My little buddy's birthday is tonight, and we thought we'd leave Vince a few special presents in honor of that. Miri, hon, how old are ya tonight?"

Miri held up two fingers, and the crowd burst into laughter as the horse took a giant dump right on the ramp. The laughter only got worse when seconds later, Vince slipped in the pile of horse crap.

"Ha. Funny Austin. You ready to defend that title?"

Stone Cold shrugged and laughing Miri took the mic from her uncle as she said "You fall in shit! Funny."

Stone Cold realized that he was on thin ice, so he got the horse to the back of the arena, and Triple H looked at his daughter. "Where'd you learn that word, Miri?"

"Fwom you, da." Miri said innocently, as Shawn began to laugh hysterically, but bend down and high five the little toddler.

"Good work, my little dgenerate." Shawn said as Triple H said "Don't encourage her, sheesh."

Shawn shrugged and said "It's all in good fun, man. Right miri?"

"Mhmm. Me wann cake now."

"And it just so happens that the birthday fairy might just have stopped by, while you were out front with Uncle Steve." Paul said as he carried his little girl in to her huge cake.

Hours later, he was cleaning her off, and wondering why in the name of God he was dumb enough to buy the icing that stained, because not only Miri but every member of DX were tinted green from the food fight they had with the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

**MIRI - AGE 3**

* * *

"Da. I wann go sit wif Unca Big." Miri said as she wiggled out of her spot between her uncle Shawn and Triple H, then skipped over to where the Big Show sat.

"Hey there, Miri." Big Show said as he pulled the little girl up and smiled. "I see daddy let you be a pirate for halloween."

"Mhmm. I was gonna be a football pwayer, but he said I a girl." Big show snickered as he said "Girls play football too, Mini Show."

"Uh Uh. Daddy said girls get hwut in football." Miri pouted as Big Show laughed and shook his head then said "Not really. See, you could be a cheerleader."

"Ughh. They wear too small dwesses. I hate dwesses." Miri said as she scrunched up her face and looked up at the giant of a man holding her.

" Wann shades, Unca Big." Miri said as she reached for his shades, and made him laugh, before putting them on. "There ya go. Oh. And I have candy Mini Show."

He dug the candy out and Miri giggled as she quietly unwrapped the chocolate bar, and started to eat it, before asking, " Me found new song. Wann hear?" and pulling out a little handheld radio from her skeleton jacket pocket.

"Ahh. ACDC." Big Show said as he cut up his pancakes, and fed a bite to the little girl.

"ACDC kick ass."

"Hey, kiddo. Where'd you pick that one up?"

"Fwom my da. When he say he gon kick The Rocks ass."

Big Show laughed and then ruffling the little girl's hair, laughed at her orange and black striped leggings.

"Those are awesome." he said as Miri nodded and said "Can I has piggyback wide after I eats, Unca Big?"

Big Show laughed and then said "Sure, kiddo. Maybe we can go find some people to scare, huh?"

"Ooh, yay."

"Yeah. Forget I said that. I just remembered the Divas when they found dog crap in their lockers last week."

"I wowe gwoves." Miri said with a giggle.

"Kid, you're somethin' else. Let's take you over to Daddy."

"Otay. I sit wif you when my daddy go to wok."

"I can't wait, Mini Show. We'll eat spaghetti and watch Twilight Zone again."

"Otay. Yay. Maybe we watch Halloween?"

" Don't push it kid. I'm not gettin' my ass kicked because you have a nightmare."

"Pwease? I pwomise I won't has nightscare."

"Okay, okay. But if you get scared, I'm gonna change the channel, Mini Show."

"But... Ahh, otay, fine." Miri said as she sipped her orange juice, then looked up and made a goofy face at Big Show, then whispered, "I pwayed a pwank wit Unca Shawny last night. It was fun. I made Unca Dwayne curse."

Big Show took Miri to her father and smiling said "She's nice and hyper now, Levesque." as he laughed and walked off.

Paul cleaned the candy off his daughter's face and hands, then said "You ready to go sit with Uncle Big, kiddo?"

"Mhmm. Me watch you match too. Then I watch horror movie."

"No horror movies."

"But daddy... I not get scared. Nothin scare me, I wike my daddy."

"I see that. And this is why when I let you watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, the man scared you and you had to sleep with Daddy?"

" But.. He was ugly scawy." Miri argued as Paul tweaked her nose and got her jacket on, then took her to get ready to sit with Big Show, during the match.

" We got my stuff, da?"

"Yupp. Your orange soda, your skates, your helmet and knee pads, and your costume."

"Me Pirate."

"Yes baby, you are a pirate."

"Me skatin pirate."

"No baby. Wait on daddy to get finished kickin ass before you transform into a skating pirate."

"Awww, no fair..."

"Miri."

"Fine. Darn it."

Paul left the giggling sugar high toddler with Big Show and approached the front of the arena, where he was fighting Chris Jericho.

Halfway through the match, a candy covered Miri, sitting on her skateboard, wearing her pirate costume came down and popped Jericho over the head with her skateboard, before biting him.

"Damn it, Levesque, your kid just bit me."

"And? She was only protecting me." Paul said as he bent down. "Sweetie? How'd you get loose from Uncle Big?"

"I just wan. I saw him bein' mean, so I came to hep, da."

"Miri, it's bad to bite people. Or hit them with skateboards."

" But.. I was hepin you."

"C'mon baby girl, let's get you into a shower. You're covered in chocolate."

"That not chocolate. That dirt..."

"Miri.. How'd you get dirt and where'd you put it?"

The next theme song that played gave him his answer.

"Dog crap and dirt again, Miri?" Paul asked as he held his little girl and laughed.

"What? They stuck up, not my fault."

Paul laughed as he made his way to the backstage area, laughing where a dirt covered Miri took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**MIRI - AGE 3**

* * *

Miri sat with Sable in the back room, while her daddy and uncle got ready for their match. She was not happy about it either. She had to wonder, what idiot felt like she needed more girl on girl time. Ember Jacobs didn't have it, and she was perfectly fine.

No right now, Miri was getting makeup and hair brushed, and nails done.. And Ms. Sable was even trying to get her into a dress. So, no. The little Miri was not the least bit happy with this deal, not at all. Which was exactly why she saw her auntie Tris walk down the hall, she took off at a run and grabbed the woman, hugging for dear life.

Ember giggled and Miri said "Not funny. Me HATE dwesses." as she pouted and clung to her auntie Tristen's leg. "Hep me... Pwease? My head gonna 'splode if she keep puttin shit on it."

Tristen laughed lightly, and knelt down, picking the little girl up as she said "Wanna go play with Ember?"

"Mhmm. Yes ma'am, pwease? We won't get too dirty, pwomise."

"Okay. You two can come down to me and Kane's dressing room and play." Tristen said as she explained to Sable that she was taking Miri to play with Ember. Sable nodded and said "At least I tried, right?" Tristen nodded and then said "Some girls just don't like makeup and dresses, Sable. But hey, at least you did take up time with Miri."

Miri felt bad, because she'd been fussy, so she wandered over to the Diva and said "If I ever wike makeup, I wet you do it for me. You pwetty, Auntie Sab."

Sable smiled and hugged the little girl.

Once Ember and Miri were settled in, with Miri having changed into her Poison shirt and jeans, and her vans, they watched the matches for the night, giggling.

"Me wike watchin me daddy fight." Miri said as Ember nodded and said "I wann fight just wike them, when I big."

"Me too, sissy." Miri stated as she licked the salt off a sour gummy worm and dangled it over her mouth before snapping it up.

Kane watched the two little girls and smiled to himself. " You two don't want to fight, do you?" he asked as both girls nodded excitedly.

"I gonna fight." Miri said then added, "I wike to fight. Unwess I mawwy Bret Michaels."

Kane groaned and then said "Ember? You want to fight?"

Ember nodded and then said with a bright smile, "I wanna be like you daddy."

The two girls began to pretend wrestle with their action figures, and Miri remembered. "Guess what?"

Ember looked at Miri and asked, "Ooh what?"

" I gotted new race car. It work by wemote.. Wann see it?"

Ember nodded and Miri pulled the toy out of her bag and handed Ember the remote. "Twy it! It lightening fast!"

"Otay." Ember said as she pushed the button and the machine zipped through the locker room and right out the open door into the hall, hitting Mark Caloway's boot.

"Crap" both girls muttered as Mark picked up the car and bought it into the room. "Playing with it again, I see."

Miri nodded and reached up. "Unca Mawk! Me wann wear you bandanna."

Mark dug into his leather vest's pocket, and found a lime green bandanna, and tied it up like he wore his bandanna, then smirked.

" Pwetty. It gween like fwoggy." Miri said as she looked at him and said "Ember need one. Can Ember has one?"

Mark found another one, and tied it onto Ember's head, with Kane groaning as he said "Yeah. No. You're not turnin my little girl into a biker."

Miri giggled then said " Bikes are cool. Dey kick ass. But, fire kick ass too."

Kane smirked as he took both the girls onto his lap and then turned on a horror movie.

"YAY! BLOOD AND GUTS!" Miri giggled as she wiggled around, getting comfortable.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried down the hallway, by her father, she'd fallen asleep during the movie. "Daddy.. Can Ember pwease sweep over tomorrow? I wike pwayin with her."

Paul smiled and said "Sure, princess. Let's get you into bed now. It's already way past your bed time."

Miri yawned but protested, "I not sweepy. And Unca Shawny has to sing the song."

"Seriously? You want your uncle Shawn to sing?"

"Mhmm... And you, daddy."

"Okay, princess." Paul said as he put Miri into the bed when they got to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**MIRI - AGE 5**

* * *

"Daddy! Guess what?" Miri giggled as she ran into the locker room, panting for breath.

Paul looked up and smiling asked, "What's that, Princess?"

" Unca Kane showed me how to make fire."

"Oh dear God. So now you're gonna be a pyro?" Paul joked as Miri giggled and said "Noooo. But it's so coooool. He said that when he moves his arms, it's a fireworks display, and some guy in the booth sets it off. He only told me and Ember cause we begged him to teach us how to make fire."

Paul nodded and then smiling asked, "Ready to go to Uncle Shawns for the weekend?"

"Mhmm. I wanna play with the baby. Uncle Shawn said she's gettin teeth too."

"Yeah. Just be careful, okay?"

Miri nodded and then said "Why don't Uncle Shawn's wife and his baby go on the road with us?"

" Because they can't yet. Maybe when the baby's older. Besides, princess. Daddy doesn't want you staying with Grandma all the time, that's why I keep ya with me."

" And.. If you didn't, daddy.. Who'd find your missin socks?"

Paul laughed and leaning in, tweaked his daughters nose and ruffled her hair. "Where'd you get the candy from, princess?"

"Uncle Stoney. Had to play him in a game of poker for it, daddy.. And I won! And he's like.. The best at poker.. Well, besides you."

Paul smiled and hugging his daughter, found his keys, and put her leather DX jacket on her.

"So. We'll see this place again next week, when daddy comes back to kick ass and win his title." Paul nodded as he picked up his daughter, and carried her over his shoulder to the parking lot.

"Where you wanna eat at, princess?"

"McDonalds, Daddy. I wanna play in the playplace. I want you to play with me."

"Haha. Yeah, I can see me gettin my too tall ass in there, princess. But how about I watch you?" Paul asked as he smiled at her, carrying her helicopter style over his shoulder until they reached the black and chrome bike in the parking lot.

"Daddy. I founded my entrance musics today.. It called Ace of Spades. Same band as your song is!" Miri giggled as Paul shook his head and said , "No, you baby girl are gonna be a doctor or lawyer, or a professional skateboarder, something, anything other than a wrestler."

"Uh uh. I wann kick ass too." Miri insisted as Paul laughed then said with a smile, "But last week you wanted to be an Air Force Pilot, kiddo. Why do you wanna wrestle?"

"Cause I wanna be a badass like my daddy."

" Miri, most of that's an act hon."

"So? It's fun?"

"So be an actor.. Then you can play tons of different people.. Or in a rock band.. How about Daddy buys you a guitar?"

"Noooooo. I wanna fight. Just like you."

"Okay then. Fighting it is." Paul said as he watched her getting onto the bike, and got on, hugging her against him.

The entire ride to McDonalds, his mind was filled with reasons he did NOT want his baby girl in this business, but he knew that whatever decision she made, he'd love her regardless. He'd just try like hell to talk her out of this particular one.. Or even becoming involved with a wrestler.

Because he knew from all the tears her mother cried before he lost her, that the life of a wrestlers old lady wasn't all glamour like some women made it out to be. There were way too many sacrifices.

He sighed and Miri asked, "What's wrong, daddy?"

"Nothin' kiddo. Just realized how fast you're growin up, that's all."

"I'll always love you, daddy. Even when I'm so old I'm almost dust. I pwomise."

"I know. I just don't want you to do what I'm doing, or fall in love with someone who's doing what I'm doing. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, bringin you on the road with me, kiddo. I mean don't you want more kids your own age to play with?"

"No. I has Ember. And Uncle Kane a really good teacher. He say if I went to normal school, then I'd be in fifth grade already, cause I smart, like Ember."

Paul nodded and then said "But when you get older sweetie, this might get old."

As they ate, he watched her twisting her brown hair around her fingers, looking at him with those big brown eyes, like her moms, he decided. He was going to talk to Shawn's wife about letting her stay there during the school year, and cut Miri's travelling with the circuit to the summer and vacations only.

He hated to do it, but he knew that if he didn't she'd never have any normal kind of childhood. He dreaded the fight they were probably going to have, when he talked to her about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Miri - Age 8

* * *

(In light of monday night's 1000th episode, I have decided to go through with Triple H / Stephanie McMahon after all. Just seeing her get so worked up with Hayman when he talked about their kids, it sort of made me fall in love with the pairing in general. So, this will reflect that.)

Paul smiled at Miri, who looked at the woman uncertainly. She'd seen her a hand full of times around the arena, with Vince and now that Stephanie and Paul were an item, it was important that Miri get to know her. Especially since Paul was intending on asking Stephanie to marry him.

Stephanie smiled at the little blonde and held out her arms. "Hey sweetie." she said as Miri went into her arms, though let it be noted that she had to be nudged forward. She just wasn't sure if the woman was the right one for her daddy. But, when Stephanie hugged the little girl, the little girl's doubts gradually washed away.

"My daddy likes you.. A lot." Miri mumbled as Stephanie smiled and said "And I like your daddy a lot too. And I want to get to know you better, that's why I wanted to come and take you shopping today."

Miri nodded carefully. She liked this woman, but nothing prepared her for Stephanie's brother Shane.

Shane came out into the hallway, and looking at Miri, he blinked, then picked the 8 year old up. " Hey kiddo." he said as Miri nodded, kept quiet. "I'm gonna call you Barbie."

Miri shook her head but then giggling said "Okay, okay.. Just don't tickle me."

Shane smiled and then looked warily at Triple H. He wasn't sure of the guy, or his intentions with Stephanie, but the bottom line was, he was trying to be supportive of his sister. And the little girl needed family.

Stephanie and Miri left and went to the mall, with Shane deciding to tag along. They went to a clothing store and Stephanie, to Miri's surprise didn't do what her grandmother did, and ignore her, when picking out clothes. Stephanie let HER pick out her own stuff. Treated her like an adult, not a kid who should just be quiet.

When they finished, Stephanie laughed at Miri who seemed shocked and when she asked why, Miri's answer made her smile. "My nonna never lets me pick out anything. Always has to wear itchy wool skirts and stupid sweater vests. And knee socks. Eghh."

Then Shane spotted the arcade, and picked up the girl who was fast becoming his niece, and ran towards it. "We are going to win you an arm load of toys." he informed her as Miri giggled and Stephanie ran down after them. By the time the afternoon got there, and they were taking Miri back, Stephanie knew a whole different side of Paul. Mostly through his little girl, who she'd started to think of as if she were her own little girl.

And it made up her mind. She hadn't answered Paul the first time he'd asked her to marry him, because she hadn't been sure. But, now, she was more sure than anything.

She leaned in as she gave Paul a kiss and said with a smile, "Yes. I'll marry you."

Paul smiled as he deepened the kiss and then said quietly, "What changed your mind?"

"I saw you the way Miri sees you. She's a really good and sweet girl. Even if she can be a handful sometimes." Stephanie said as she laughed and showed Paul the pictures of Miri and Shane playing.

Shane poked his head into the door and said "Besides, I told Stephanie I wanted a cool niece, so yeah. You owe me, Levesque. Not saying I like you, but you're a good guy, where Miri's concerned. And I have to believe that counts for something."

He stepped into the room, and laid a sleeping Miri down on the bed, then said "Sis, I'm gonna go back to mom and dad's now. Don't stay too long."

When the door closed, Stephanie turned to Triple H and said with a bright smile, "Well.. we have a wedding to plan."


End file.
